fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Molecular Combustion
Molecular Combustion is the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explosion. The power is channeled through hand gestures, and is one of the strongest offensive powers possessed by the Charmed Ones. Overview With a simple hand gesture, users can blow up both living and artificial beings. However, some beings can reconstitute themselves after having their molecules separated. Despite its destructive effect, some beings are completely immune to the power; for example, the power doesn't always work on upper-level demons, as evidenced on multiple occasions; many upper-level beings can only be knocked back a few feet or have certain body parts destroyed. Some beings can regenerate the said body part. Also, The Cleaners and Barbas (after stealing Cole's powers) have crushed Piper's blasts. Users can also blow up inanimate objects such as doors, stones and cars. Though this may sometimes create and cause a lasting fire. However, skilled users can exploit this and start fires purposefully. It appears that blowing up an inanimate object or another power may on occasion create ripples in the air that will thrust things away. This is a side-effect of the explosion, not something that can be consciously controlled. Certain users can deviate Energy Balls and Fireballs back at demons, by blasting them in mid-air, and sending them back in the direction they came from, or defusing them. It is a learned skill, titled "Deviation". Potions Piper created a potion in mid-2001 to replicate this power after The Source stole her active powers. Despite making a full pot, only one vile was ever shown to be used. Phoebe used the vile to vanquish the Darklighter that The Source had sent to steal Paige's powers and kill Leo. Despite this, it's logical to assume that this potion was created and used more than once, since Piper can easily vanquish lower-level demons using her power. List of beings who have use(d) Molecular Combustion Original Power * Piper Halliwell * Sabrina Mitchell bound '' Powers developed from Molecular Combustion Molecular Acceleration This is the more controlled form of Molecular Combustion, which creates a less destructive effect. It is the ability to make molecules to reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, which causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Both Piper Halliwell and her niece Sabrina Mitchell received this ability in 2008. With this advanced stage of her molecular speeding ability, Piper can melt objects, start fires, and boil liquids. Sabrina exhibited this as her primary power and has currently only displayed the ignition aspect, although it is thought that she will be able to access Molecular Combustion once she is older and stronger. With it, Sabrina was able to encircle herself in a circular scorch mark at Magic School and set her and her sister's room on fire with her power. Telekinetic Molecular Combustion A form of this power where the user can move the molecules fast enough to cause the object of their desire to combust. The power is very rare, with only Melinda Halliwell known to possess it. Notes and Trivia * This power is usually referred to as 'Blowing up. It has also been called ''Blasting'' and ''Explosion'''''. Category:Fated Category:Powers Category:Offensive Powers Category:Book of Shadows